


31 Flavors of Kink

by Portrait_of_a_Fool



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, Exhibitionism, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portrait_of_a_Fool/pseuds/Portrait_of_a_Fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is kinky, this is a fact. A shocking fact, but still, a fact is a fact; shocking or otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Flavors of Kink

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written as a Xmas fic for [Mistress Shiny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny) who asked for exhibitionism/voyeurism kink. *air smooches* All other kinks added in along the way in this are just my own kinky brain being helpful and supplying extras.

Danny is kinky, this is a fact. A shocking fact, but still, a fact is a fact; shocking or otherwise. The thing is this: Steve, while quite often surprised by Danny—usually at the suddenness of his outbursts and fly-off-the-handle temper—he was quite honestly _floored_ when he realized just how extensive Danny’s collection of kinks is. In fact, they still don’t seem to have exhausted the very long list of them. Couple all of that with the fact Danny is wonderfully imaginative and Steve’s been having the most interesting sex he can ever remember lately.

Steve very distinctly recalls thinking, _“Well, I never saw_ that _coming.”_ the first time Danny bit him. Then a few mornings later he woke up handcuffed to the headboard and he thought to himself, _“That either.”_

The other surprising thing about Danny’s kinks is that he’s sneaky about them. There has never been a moment where he looks at Steve and says, “So, by the way, I’m kinky like a motherfucker. Just a heads up.”

While Steve is very much okay with all of Danny’s many and varied kinks, he does hope that if Danny ever thinks that, say, bukkake, sounds like a good idea he tells Steve first. That way he can loudly tell him, “No.”

He has, to his credit, sort of eased Steve into all of his kinky escapades though. Which is something else: Steve never realized Danny could be _that_ subtle about stuff. Sure, he makes Steve look subtle by comparison, but overall, he’s not. Danny’s subtle like a slap in the face where Steve is more subtle like an axe to the back of the head. That’s just mentally quibbling over semantics though.

After a while Steve is no longer utterly surprised by every little thing Danny seems to come up with. He does wonder if Danny _thinks_ about things in advance or if they just come up in the heat of the moment. Steve’s not complaining about anything though, that part has been established. Sure, having bruises on his ass from a spanking or his wrists chafed and rubbed kind of raw from waking up yet again cuffed to the bed are hard to explain and make sitting down a little difficult, but the payoff is in the fun he has. That and, well, the variation is _awesome_. Steve’s not a vanilla kind of guy and Danny is a veritable Baskin Robbins when it comes to all the flavors of kink he has neatly packed inside his brain… libido… psyche. Whatever.

One night they’re making out like teenagers, stumbling their way blindly down the hall trying to get to the bedroom. Danny’s not averse to fucking him on the floor and Steve’s not averse to letting him do it either, but sometimes they try to make it to the bed. It happens the second they cross the threshold, Steve tugging at Danny’s tie with increasing annoyance, that Danny licks up the side of his neck and says, “I want to watch you.” His voice is so low and husky that it barely sounds like Danny and when he steps back, his eyes bore into Steve’s.

“You want to watch me do what?” he asks and licks his lips. This is a new one, he’s not met this kink of Danny’s yet and he’s curious; intrigued.

“I want to watch you come,” Danny says and takes another step back.

“I kinda need your help with that, Danno,” Steve tells him.

“No you don’t,” Danny says and walks around the end of the bed. It’s only then that Steve sees the chair sitting in the corner of his bedroom, angled just right that the bed is directly in the line of sight. “You just need your hands.”

“Wait—you want me to jerk off and let you watch?” Steve asks and Danny claps softly.

“A point for Mr. McGarrett,” Danny says with a little smile as he sits down in the chair. His tie is on crooked and his hair is mussed. He’s talking like he always does, but that burning light is still flickering in his eyes as he drags them down Steve’s body. He sprawls in the chair, legs spread as he continues to devour Steve with his eyes. “You in or not?”

Steve doesn’t know yet, he needs a minute to think about this. He wants to make some joke maybe about _9 ½ Weeks_ and how he isn’t Kim Basinger and Danny sure as hell isn’t Mickey Rourke. But he can’t do it because this isn’t that and there’s no striptease, just him on a bed with Danny watching him. It’s… he doesn’t know what it is. Intriguing, strangely hot and secretly nerve wracking come close enough to summing it up though.

When he speaks again, his voice has taken on that low, whispery fucking _hot_ tone it gets when he’s horny and introducing Steve to another of his kinks. “You’re always watching everything and everyone. But how often does anyone really watch you? _I_ watch you though, did you know that? Not like this though and I want to. Let me?”

He’s leaning forward again, eyes locked back on Steve’s face and Steve feels a little shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He’s never been so scrutinized before, not like this or in any other way and Danny’s gaze crawls over him. He’s not totally sure how he feels about it—jerking off is a really private thing after all; the shameful connotations associated with masturbation make it shockingly hard to open himself up to the idea. The way Danny’s looking at him like Steve is the greatest thing he’s ever seen, but with a hint of a challenge in his eyes ( _Don’t tell me the great and unshakable Steve McGarrett is uncomfortable with being watched._ ) makes Steve want to try it.

He’s still hard from their make-out session and he really wants to do something about it. If he can do this and get Danny off in the process, well, it’s a win-win situation actually. Steve nods and says, “Yes.”

Danny relaxes back into his casual looking sprawl and Steve yanks his shirt over his head then bends down to unlace and kick off his boots. He’s reaching for the fly on his pants when Danny says, “Don’t rush; take your time.”

Undressing like this, too, is different. In the Navy it was always a lightning flash strip down and then he hopped into the showers to scrub himself off. Hell, it’s still like that when he showers unless he has company with him in there. No one has ever watched him slowly undress and slide his pants over his hips. Steve’s acutely aware of the feel of the fabric sliding down his thighs. The cotton of his boxers makes an almost whisper-hiss of sound as they slide off and the whole time, Danny’s scrutiny is heavy against his skin almost like a physical touch.

Standing up straight after stooping to pick his clothes up and put them in the other corner by the door for the time being, Steve sucks in a quick, harsh breath when he meets Danny’s eyes again. No, Steve decides without absolute certainty, he has _never_ been watched like this.

“Here,” Danny says and tosses something at Steve. He catches it automatically and recognizes the tube of lube from the nightstand drawer. When did Danny get around him to do all this prep work? Yeah, he’s definitely sneakier than Steve really ever gave him credit for.

He realizes he’s staring at it, wondering just how much Danny wants to see; how much he wants to _watch_ , when Danny breaks him out of his wonderings. “Lie on the bed and touch yourself for me. Come on. Let me _see_.”

His voice is soft, gently urging him on and Steve swallows. He can’t deny that tone, no matter how hard he may try, when Danny talks to him like this he cannot find the words necessary to refuse. He doesn’t want to refuse this voice anything.

If Steve’s breath shakes a little when he lets it out after settling against the cool sheets, he can pretend it doesn’t and Danny doesn’t say a word about it. He’s half propped on the pillows and flips the cap open on the lube to drizzle some on his hand and fingers. He’s not looking at Danny now, but God, he can feel his eyes on him still and when he takes his cock in his hand, there’s just the softest of indrawn breaths from across the room.

“That’s it,” Danny says and Steve licks his lips as he strokes up and down his shaft. Danny’s voice is hoarse and dry sounding and it prickles along Steve’s skin with the weight of his sharp eyes. Steve closes his eyes with a low sound of pleasure and lets himself get lost in the moment; in the feeling of being watched like this.

Danny falls silent after that for a while, only the sound of their breathing and the wet, slick slide of his lubed hand stroking his cock break the silence. Steve’s panting softly, working his hips in a gentle thrusting motion, fucking his fist and he never loses the feeling of Danny’s gaze on him. Just the thought of those blue eyes has him opening his own eyes and turning to look at Danny. He’s still sitting in the chair, still fully clothed and motionless even though he’s obviously hard.

His eyes are riveted to Steve, flicking over his body as he works his hand on his cock and then that stare crawls back up his belly, chest, neck, face and when their eyes meet again, the shock of pleasure that slams into Steve is astounding. It’s the look in Danny’s eyes, the expression on his transfixed face, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly parted and burning Steve up. It’s a slap of current that slips through him, making him arch on the bed as his mouth falls open. This is intense; that’s the perfect word for it and no other will actually do. It’s intimate when it should feel perhaps detached, but he’s letting Danny see this; _all_ of this and Danny’s eating it up like something perfect that he will never get enough of.

“Finger yourself,” Danny says, the words coming out so soft that his lips barely move, but Steve hears him just fine.

Steve doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even know how he’s going to contort himself enough to manage what Danny’s asking, but he knows it can be done. He reaches for the lube, fumbling in the covers until he brushes the plastic tube. He opens it again and stops jerking himself off long enough to squeeze more lube into his other hand and smear it over his fingers. He’s on the edge and stopping now almost hurts, but he does it long enough to move around and press one finger in himself.

The groan from the chair makes the somewhat awkward position worthwhile and Steve takes his cock back into his other hand as he starts moving his finger in and out of himself. Biting his lip and finding a rhythm with both hands working at the same time, Steve closes his eyes again with a soft, strangled sound of pleasure. As he presses another finger into himself, Danny moans, actually moans. The sound is closer, too and Steve manages to open his eyes again to see him now standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at Steve.

“God,” Danny says, voice soft with lust and awe at what he’s seeing. It’s mostly like he’s talking to himself he’s so wrapped up in what he’s watching, but his eyes meet with Steve’s again and Steve watches him swallow hard, a flush of want deepening across his cheeks and Steve deliberately spreads his legs farther apart.

The sound Danny makes at the improved view is like music to his ears and he’d smirk about it, feeling a little triumphant, but his fingertips stroke directly across his prostate and he bows his back on the bed instead. Danny makes another sound of pleasure and Steve can barely hear him though he’s so lost in his own. He makes a strained sound through his teeth and then lets the cry go as he finds his prostate again. Danny’s breathing sounds labored from the foot of the bed and Steve is doing this to him, without ever touching him at all. Just looking at him can bring Danny right along on the ride and that’s really pretty amazing, Steve thinks just before his brain shorts out when his orgasm slams into him.

He cries out again, working his hips against his fingers and then thrusting them back up to slide his cock through the ring of his fist. It’s a riptide and at the foot of the bed he hears Danny moan again and say, “Oh. _Fuck_. Fucking _perfect_.”

Steve opens his eyes when he feels the mattress sink under Danny’s weight and turns his head to look at him. He smiles, feeling pretty damn pleased with himself now; all thoughts of nervousness and feeling uncomfortable under Danny’s watchful gaze died about the time he met Danny’s eyes when he was still in the chair.

He starts to speak, wanting to ask about Danny and why he hasn’t taken care of himself, when Danny kisses him. It’s wet and hard, he’s panting into Steve’s mouth and shaking a little bit as he licks inside his mouth and Steve responds to it in turn. Danny’s breath hitches once, twice and he presses against Steve, grinding hard against him. His moan echoes in their mouths as he digs his fingers into Steve’s hip, drawing him even closer and smearing come all over his clothes in the process.

Danny breaks out of the kiss, gasping breath washing along Steve’s cheek and he nuzzles the hair at his temple as his moans grow softer and he finally stills against Steve.

Danny finally pulls away from him and flops over onto his back with a laugh. “You okay?” Steve asks him.

“I just came in my pants,” Danny says, still laughing and shaking his head. “Babe, I am _awesome_ right now.”

“Actually, what you mean is _I_ am awesome,” Steve corrects and oh yeah, he’s feeling really damned smug about this now.

“That, too,” Danny concedes and then rolls back off the bed. “Come take a shower with me?” he asks and jerks his head in the direction of the bathroom.

“Sure,” Steve says and he rolls off the bed, too.

As they walk to the bathroom, Danny says, “I’ll wash your hair for you, maybe get your back good, too.”

“And?” Steve asks because there just seems to be an _and_ there somewhere.

“And then maybe we can have sex again,” Danny says. “I really like your conditioner, ya know. It does things to me.”

“Seriously?” Steve asks. Steve doesn’t even tell him that it’s Mary’s conditioner she left the last time she visited. He does, however, make a mental note to actually use some from now on. Not much, it’s just not manly and he has really short hair, but he can make a compromise and all.

“Yep,” Danny says, very matter-of-fact about the whole thing. “I think it may work as lube, too.”

Steve stumbles a little and clears his throat, starting to grin. He decides to rethink the Baskin Robbins analogy because he’s coming to realize that Danny may have more than 31 flavors of kink packed away in his brain. He’s totally okay with that, too.

Bukkake, however, is still out.


End file.
